falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aradesh
|sekundär = Erfahrungspunkte: 250 Lebenspunkte: 60 Rüstungsklasse: 12 Aktionspunkte: 8 Tragfähigkeit: 175 Unbewaffneter Schaden: 0 Nahkampfschaden: 4 Sequenz: 2 Heilungsrate: 2 |spezialfertigkeiten= Unbewaffnet: 86 Nahkampfwaffen: 66 Erste Hilfe: 48 Feilschen:51 |zugehörigkeit=Shady Sands Republik Neu Kalifornien |rolle =Anführer von Shady Sands RNK Gründer |Rang =Präsident |ort =Shady Sands |vorkommen =Fallout |erwähnung =FO2, FNV |quests =Rette Tandi vor den Raidern Halte die Radscorpions auf |proto = |dialog =ARADESH.MSG |fußzeile =240px Bild aus Fallout }} Aradesh ist der Anführer von Shady Sands in 2161, und ist es seit seiner Gründung in 2142. Er ist der Gründer und erster Präsident der Republik Neu Kalifornien. Hintergrund Vault 15 Aradesh war ursprünglich ein Bewohner der Vault 15, eine Schwestervault von Vault 13. Sein multikultureller Akzent und Aussehen spiegeln die höchst unterschiedlichen ideologischen und kulturellen Schichten aus denen die Bewohner kamen wieder. Allerdings verließ Aradesh die Vault mit den anderen Bewohnern nach einer verheerenden Raiderattacke. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Bewohnern der Vault, wagte er sich ins Ödland auf der Suche nach einem Ort, um neu zu beginnen. Neue Horizonte Bald darauf gründete er die bescheidene Gemeinde Shady Sands mit einem G.E.E.K. in 2142. Er leitet die Gemeinde mit einer starken, führenden Hand. Er schürte die leicht fremdenfeindliche Haltungen der Städter, mit dem Ziel auch weiterhin eine völlig autarke Gemenschaft zu bilden. Zunächst begrüßte er den Vaultbewohner mit Zurückhaltung, aber nachdem er die Radskorpionbedrohung beseitigte und später seine Tochter aus den Händen der Khans rettete, begrüßte er ihn mit offenen Armen in der Gemeinde. Unendliche Möglichkeiten eröffneten sich für die kleine Stadt. Gründung der RNK Aradesh gründete zusammen mit Seth und Tandi die Republik Neukalifornien, deren erster Präsident er wurde. Inspiriert durch das Vermächtnis des Vault-Bewohners, begannen Aradesh und Seth nach Vault 13 zu suchen. Nachdem sie bei ihrer letzten Expeditionen spurlos verschwanden, wurden sie für tot erklärt und Tandi wurde Präsidentin der RNK. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Quests * Rette Tandi vor den Raidern Aradesh Tochter wurde von einigen Khans entführt. Er will, dass du sie rettest. * Halte die Radscorpions auf Aradesh sagt Ihnen, dass es eine Höhle in der Nähe gibt, die mit Radskorpione gefüllt ist und er hat Angst das sie einen Schaden verursachen. Sonstige Interaktionen * Er ist wahrscheinlich einer der ersten Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere mit einem sprechenden Kopf, dem der Spieler begegnen wird. Man lernt schnell, dass er es nicht toleriert belogen zu werden. Sollte der Spieler unbedacht Handeln, sich weigern Fragen zu beantworten, oder über seine Ursprünge in Vault 13 Lügen (Außer man hat einen hohen Level in Sprache), wird Aradesh nicht zögern, ihn an die Grenzen der Stadt zu führen. Dies hat keine wirkliche Auswirkung auf weitere Interaktionen in der Stadt, so kann man zum Beispiel wieder in die Stadt zurück gehen und wieder mit Aradesh reden. Erzähle mir über Inventar Infos * Wählen Sie die "Erklären mir über"-Option, und geben Sie Shady Sands ein, Aradesh wird sagen, dass er noch nie davon gehört hat, obwohl er die Stadt führt. Vorkommen * Aradesh erscheint nur in Fallout mit einem animierten Kopf. Er wird von Tony Shalhoub gesprochen. * Obwohl er nicht in Fallout 2 erscheint, wird er im Spiel von Tandi erwähnt. * In Fallout: New Vegas erscheint Aradeshs Gesicht auf dem RNK fünf Dollar-Schein. Hinter den Kulissen 'Ein Ast kann brechen, ein Bündel kann es nicht.' Dies ist ein Satz, der das Symbol der italienischen Soldaten während des Zweiten Weltkriegs beschreibt. Galerie FO01 NPC Aradesh N.png| "Wanderer, I shall believe you . . . for now. You may enter Shady Sands, but be warned your every move will be watched." FO01 NPC Aradesh G.png| "Ummm, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Please talk to Razlo. He possesses far more information on these creatures than I." FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png| "As Dharma said, 'Caution is life in troubled times.' Your origin is not the issue. Your intent is." FO01 NPC Aradesh B.png| "We are a very protective community. As Dharma said, 'Many sticks can be broken. A bundle cannot." FNV 5$ bill.png|Aradesh auf dem 5 Dollar-Schein en:Aradesh es:Aradesh hu:Aradesh it:Aradesh ja:Aradesh pl:Aradesh pt:Aradesh ru:Арадеш sv:Aradesh uk:Арадеш zh:Aradesh Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Shady Sands Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Menschliche Charaktere